Some People Should Never Be Messed With
Some People Should Never Be Messed With is the first episode of the first season of Monster High: Revenge Is My Middle Name. Episode The clock ticks down slower and slower each time the students looked at it, maybe it was because they needed a new clock in the voodoo classroom, or maybe it was because the lesson was even more boring than the students who signed up for it first thought. Mr. Vraculoor: Now, when inserting the pin into the dummy, you have to be very precise, sticking it in just the right spot, not to hard, yet not to soft, let me demonstrate. Mr Vraculoor opened a giant cupboard in the corner of the room, and the shocked faces of many students were seen as voodoo dolls and voodoo dolls of the students were shown. Winston: Hey! that's wor! Adelaide: Who’s a who- Marley Scream slams a hand over Adelaides mouth before she could say anymore. Marley: '''Your not going to hurt anyone, right Mr. V? Mr. Vraculoor smirks at Marley, before grabbing a doll that looks almost exactly like her. '''Mr. Vraculoor: '''Quite the contrary Marley, and I’m not just gonna hurt anyone, I’m going to hurt… '''Adelaide: Nope, you aint’ hurting my precious bestie ever!! Mr. Vraculoor: I was only joking The bell rings for the end of class. Mr Vraculoor: I guess that’s the bell, well, I’ll see you all later, Marley, could I talk to you for a minute please? Adelaide whispers in Marleys ear Adelaide: I’ll meet you outside, okay. (The Next Part May Be A Little Violent, so if you don't like that stuff, then skip to the next large bolded bit) Everybody in the class leaves except Marley and Mr. Vraculoor. The sounds of something glitching can be heard from outside the classroom, and the sound of surprise could be heard from another student. Marley: What do you want to talk to me about? Mr. Vraculoor walks over to the door casually and locks it. Mr. Vraculoor: Oh Marley, I thought you would of known better. Marley: Wait, What? Mr. Vraculoor picks the voodoo doll that looks just like Marley off the table and shows it to her. Her mouth flys wide open. Marley: You better not. Trust me. Mr. Vraculoor grabs a pin, and prepares to poke it at the doll. Mr Vraculoor: Try Me. He then pokes the pin into the doll’s shoulder, and Marley lets out a yelp of pain as blood appears and she puts her hand over the bleeding spot. Marley: What are you going to do to me?! Mr. Vraculoor sticks another pin into the doll, but this time its in the cheek, going straight into poor Marley’s mouth. Marley: Owwch… Stawph Nowh. Mr Vraculoor smiles Mr Vraculoor: But then I wouldn’t have a normie voodoo subject now will I. Sometimes I wonder why they even let normies like you into this school… (You can start reading if you stopped at my warning now) The next hour for Marley was painful, as the voodoo teacher tuck the pin into many parts of her body, but then Adelaide and a ghoul that Marley vaguely recognised as Furma Claws came in. Adelaide had been a good ghoul and waited, but must of got tired and got Furma to pick the lock with her claws. Furma: What The… Adelelaide: Oh my ghoul, Marley I can’t reckognise you!!!!! (This bit had a touch of blood) Furma quickly went to take a picture of the teacher to try and get him fired, but he instead grabbed a voodoo doll of her and stuck a pin into the hand the was holding the phone in. Furma howled and grabbed her hand. (Start reading again blah blah blah) Furma: You Beast! Adelaide ran to her friends rescue, while the teacher smiled at them all and then really quickly, he helped the girls up and smiled at them, as if he was putting on an act. Mr. Vraculoor: Until next class girls! He quickly shoved the three girls out of the classroom and as the girls were sent to the floor of the door, a voice could be heard. Winston: '''Blud… she bleedin! '''Adelaide: '''Way to state the obvious Winston! '''Furma: Quick, we need to take her to thirst-aid! Furma quickly scoops up the bleeding body of Marley and starts to walk to the thirst-aid room. Robecca steam passes the ghouls on her way to mad science, and her faces changes at the sigh of Marley. Robecca: Poor love, looks like you have a handful there Furma, hand her too me, I’ll get her to the thirst-aid before you can even say broken jet blades! Furma hands Marley over to Robecca, and the ghoul quickly skates to the thirst-aid room, with Adelaide trying to run behind her so she could stay by her friends side. Winston: Buggered jet bl- Robecca quickly appears from the corner biting her metallic lip. Robecca: You might wan’t to go to thirst-aid if you wanna stay by her side or something, but I’ve gotta blast off, I don’t wanna be late! With that Robecca blast’s off to mad science, and the ghouls make their way to the thirst-aid room to check on Marley. END EPISODE 1 SEASON 1 (Some characters havn't appeared in the episode yet, but if they havn't been feautered in this one, they will be featured in the next one.) Category:Monster High: Revenge Is My Middle Name Category:Series by Blue-Ribbonz Category:Monster High: Revenge Is My Middle Name Season 1 Category:Webisode